Paul Sykes
Paul Sykes, also known as Sjin, (pronounced by himself as Ssjin but by the rest of the Yogscast usually as Shin) is a member of the Yogscast whose job is to maintain his own YouTube channel, YogscastSjin. His first name was revealed by Lewis in an interview by the BBC, titled "Yogscast HQ - Exclusive Tour with Lewis and Simon" (1:02) where Lewis introduced him as Paul. On 23rd March 2013, his channel reached a million subscribers, making him the third Yogscast member to reach the milestone (the first two being BlueXephos and YogscastLalna). Sjin was always very slightly behind Duncan in the subscriber count, which is why Duncan was the one to first reach one million subscribers, but only 3 days later Sjin accomplished the same. Later in April, Sjin surpassed Duncan in subscriber count, making him the second largest Yogscast channel, right behind the main channel. Sjin was present at Gamescom 2012 and appears in the coverage on the main Yogscast YouTube channel. Sjin was a member of the original goon guild Ye Olde Goone Squade, where he earned server renown as the realm's first Grand Marshal. He is originally from the village of Yetminster in Dorset, England. Summary Sjin, the builder, the adventurer, the technician, the spaceman, the gentleman - he wears many hats. Joining the Yogscast in 2011, Sjin's impressive Minecraft 'Let's Builds' and (sometimes) skillful 'Let's Plays' make his videos unmissable. Tekkit Both Sjin and Duncan destroyed the server in the Tekkit series and each other's houses in a fight: Sjin's by Duncan, using two nukes and Duncan's by Sjin via a nuclear reactor meltdown in Duncan's basement. Afterwards, he and Sips packed their belongings (or what was left of them) and sailed away to find a new land. Their boat however crashed and they found themselves washed ashore not far from where Simon, Lewis and Duncan were starting their own company just over the hill. They quickly got around to building a make-shift little hovel to survive in for the first few nights and then went about building an actual house and machines so they could re-establish their dirt factory. Upon learning about the location of Honeydew Inc., Sjin set off to make a decoy building over there so they wouldn’t discover where the real base of operations would be. He was then later fired by Sips when he couldn't properly sort out the dirt from the quarry and Lewis (who had recently quit Honeydew Inc.) was instead hired. With nowhere to go he went to Simon and Duncan who gave him some clothes and hired him to do their gardening. After leaving him for a while they came back to inspect what he had done and discovered that he’d built a fence out of dirt and hadn't replanted any seeds at all. Dissatisfied Simon fired him and then beat him with a stick. Fired, (again) he set about making his own company which he dubbed “Sjin’s Independent Dirt Trader”. After Lewis was fired, Sips realized that he had no idea how to work things on his own so he returned to Sjin with a request re-hire him. Sjin refused the offer forcing Sips to give him 50% of the company shares and changing the name from ‘Sips Co.’ to ‘Sjips Co.’ However catchy, they have rarely spoken of Sjips Co., reverting to Sips Co. whenever questioned or in conversation. Trivia *It was revealed in episode 6 of Question Time with Sips that Sjin suffers from conjoined toes, which lead to a long debate over whether or not it would make him swim faster. *Sjin started his channel in early February 2012, the earliest video available on his channel is Let's Build: A Castle part 1. *Sjin is also an avid Minecraft builder; he has helped with the building of the Shadow of Israphel series and has shown off his building skills in his 'Let's Build' series. *Sjin was born on the 24th December in 1983. *Sjin is half Scottish, as claimed in Nilesy's ' '''Diamonds in the Rough #8. In his Q&A, Sjin said that his grandparents were Scottish. *According to his Tumblr, Sjin plays Spacker LeChuck, Madame Nubescu, and Israphel in Shadow of Israphel. In his Q&A, he said he played Granny Bacon when Simon licked her icing. *Sjin's favourite Pokémon is Magikarp. *He has confessed to being a huge fan of Game of Thrones and Harry Potter, the latter he has the audiobooks for. *Sjin is a great singer, this is proven in the 2012 Christmas Livestreams. *As of March 23rd 2013, Sjin has now over 1 million subscribers on YouTube. *Sjin comes from the village of Yetminster of Dorset in South Western England. *Sjin is a fan of the TV show "Supernatural." *His favourite film is Edward Scissorhands. *If he could be any Disney character, he would be Elsa from Frozen. *Sjin is currently studying humanities at an unknown university. *His favourite colour is red. *When he was younger, he briefly wanted to be in the army. *Sjin has an aunt (and presumably more family) who lives in Australia as discovered in Sjin's Farm. *Sjin has a younger brother named David, as stated in an episode of Hardcore Skyblock. *Sjin is considering having laser eye surgery due to Lewis convincing him that it is "all the rage" nowadays. However, since his eyesight isn't that bad, it is unlikely he will actually do it. *He can play the piano. *Whenever he gets a pizza, he rolls it up before he eats it. * Sjin has been accused of asking fans for nude pictures. Quotes *"Kablammo," *"Lets ice this Mother Trucker !" *"Lets ice this Jokers !" *"It's okay, I'm hitting﻿ this woman." *"It's okay, I'm setting it to explosive" *"You mother trucker!" *"Lord of bones? More like lord of SHIT!" *"Sticks and stones may break my bones but levers will power my engines... or at least turn them on." *"Mahogany doors..." *"I wouldn't like to spread that on my Ryvita" *"I- I- I will fight for you Minty . I..I'll win this for us. Win this for Team..Team... whatever we are. ''Team Awesome." *"I got these jokers." *Whoa! * "Come here you son of a gun!" *"Don't worry, I'm a professional" *"Oh crumbs!" *"You haven't heard the last of me Duncan! This means war." *"Oooh! Uranium cells! Lovely jubbly. I'll take those. Aww yeah. Just the ticket to torch his reactor." *"Let's ice these jokers." *"What happens in the hovel... Stays in the hovel" *"Here's a line, this, this side is Sips Co., that side is, Not Co." *"Well, Well, Well..." *"I was very very drunk." * "I believe in a thing called love." *"Oi! Oi!" *"This is going to be astronomically shit" *"Dennis Hopper you bloody bastard, I'm gonna friggen ram this bus up your arse!" *"Seven Hells, Dennis!" *"My, uh- My casserole's done" *"It's been more than 10 seconds by the way." *"And Hot dogs fall out of the ceiling" *"Apple sauce and delicious derpy pig" *"That's right motherfuckah here I come!" *"But it's quality dirt." *"I don't know what this dirt's all about, but you're going to be hearing from our lawyers." *"Sips is not going to be happy about this..." *"This is Sips Co. land!" *"I can be female." *"Let's ice these mother truckers!" *"I'm riding the red stuff." *"Don't stay on the banana boat for more than 10 seconds." *"Let's ice these fools." *"... Or do we ice this fool and have some bacon?"'' *"Check these chests." *"Whose ranium?" *"I bet they're peeing their pants already!" *"Mister Underscore..." *"I built this mother trucker." *"Yuur, bitch, yuur! I'm the Powerhouse!" (While attacking Sips with some silver dust) *"And that's why they call me ... Sjin." *(To Sips, wearing his Solar Helmet) "What do you think, Dorkimus Prime?" *"Should I use my sexy voice, too?" *"I like Magikarp." *"Go Magikarp!" *"Use Splash Attack!" *"You're in fuckin' Oz" *"There's a saddle you can ride me Nilesy ." *"We were mining for copper, so we used explosives." *"A happy prisoner is a prisoner that doesn't riot." *"I just wanted minerals!" *"Never use red matter explosives!" *"Oh no!" *"Chivalry isn't dead. (mumbles) It's still not as good as War of the Roses." *"Mahogany Doors!" *"I will not stand for this any long- Ow!" *"I'm stuck in the spray, I can't move!" *"Aaah! Le Dog!" *"I would like to ride ''your plank, sometime." *"Fingers crossed ..." *"... and Hey Presto!" *"Yes ... ah wait, no" *"Oh! Contact!" *"Oh! Doritos!" *"Do you reckon?" *"Rude dude at 10 o' clock!" *"You have to be Sjin it to win it!" *"Nidalee is a massive whore in this game" *"Oh, OK, that's less evil then. You're not a baby eating maniac." (To Duncan in Skyblocks feat.Sjin Part 12 - Paying the Iron Price) *"Alright, alright, I'm going to man up and I'm going to punch a melon." (To Duncan in Skyblocks feat. Sjin Part 12 - Paying the Iron Price) *"Look at these dudes... They're not wearing any shoes!" (In response to the raiders apparent lack of equipment) *"I always eat my patient's tumors." *"Did I give birth to Jesus?" *"If I'm focusing on religion, should I avoid researching education?" *"I am Sjin, the Rat King." * "Surprise, surprise, the kitchen's full of shit!" *"I just wanted... I wanted to fuck Sips..." *"I have mounted Duncan and I have thrust myself to victory!" *"I'm a bad... I'm a bad person." *"I wanted to look sexy." *"I am so drunk" *"We should have a Fuck day, Duncan!" *"Ah, things are going great for me!" *''None of these have colour because they're black'' *"Are birds animals?" (In Marsquest episode 89, in response to killing seagulls) *"Yeah yeah yeah" (or just lots of 'yeahs') * "Winners don't do drugs Sips...but they do make them" * "Chillies don't throb... Kim, they're not, they're not... penises" *Crucify! * "You hear that Duncan you hear that?!" (After sipping some of Duncans 'stolen' starbucks coffee) * "Spain says no!" Links *YouTube *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Twitch *Reddit *Subreddit *Google+ *Spreadshirt Gallery YOGSCASTSjin.png|Sjin's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTSjin2.png|Sjin's second Yogscast avatar. Sjin2.jpg|Sjin's first avatar. Profilepic5122 1.jpg|Sjin's forum avatar. SjinYTBanner.png|Sjin's Youtube Banner. Channels4_banner.png|Sjin's Youtube Banner. Sjin1.jpg PaulSykes.png Sjinirl.jpg|Sjin as seen in a painting in the background of Episode 48 of his Minecraft series with Sips. Sjingamescom.jpg|Sjin (centre) seen again in the first Gamescom 2012 footage video. (From left to right:Hannah, Sjin, Duncan and MintyMinute.) Sjin-and-Sips.jpg|Sjin and Sips at Gamescom 2012. Screen Shot 2012-08-21 at 12.43.21.png|Gamescom 2012 Swag Off Hannah and Duncan: Hannah (left) Sjin (centre) Duncan (right) Sipssjinsimon.jpg|Sjin (Right) along with Sips (Left) and Simon (Centre) and at Gamescom 2012. Sjin.jpg|Sjin in real life, as seen in a BBC news piece. Sjinskin.png|Sjin's original skin. It was also seen in Tekkit. Sjinspaceman.png|Sjin's skin. yogscast-sjin.png tumblr_mehkdjRRhY1rmbclco1_1280.png|Sjin and Simon during the Christmas Livestreams. Simon-and-Sjin-1.png|Ditto. SipsCo.png|Sjin with Sips in front of the SipsCo. compound. Sips and Sjin Cartoon.jpg|Sjin with Sips as they appear in the Minecraft Christmas song. Sips and sjin dance.jpg|Sips_ and Sjin dancing in a Minecraft Christmas. Duncan, Sjin, and Sips doing gang signs.jpg|Duncan, Sjin, and Sips doing gang signs. SjinEndingCartoon.png|Sjin as he appears at the end of Sjin's videos. Sjin's runaway scarecrow.png|Sjin with Strawfingers. Sjin.jpeg|Sjin's previous Feed The World skin. JBg498Q.gif|Mahogany isn't the only wood I've got... (Credit for this GIF and title goes to r/Yogscast.) Capaaature.PNG|Sjin the Rat King. Trains.jpg|Trains. (Gamescom 2013.) Sjin.png Sjin2013.png CThruPaul.png|Sjin, as he appears in "Big Girl." Tom Horse.jpg|Sjin's horse. SjinandErin.png|Sjin with Erin. Sjin as seen in Diggy Diggy Hole.PNG|Sjin as seen in the song "Diggy Diggy Hole" HAA 0007.JPG|A recreation of Sjin's Mii in Zoey's Tomodachi Life series HAA 0009.JPG|QR code for said Mii Yogsquest 2 Sjin.png|Sjin as the ship's guard in Yogsquest 2 Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Sips/Sjips Co. Category:Characters Category:Goon Category:Sips and Sjin Animations Category:Sjin Category:Survival Games Teams Category:Awesomecast Category:Monaco: What's Yours is Mine Category:Polaris